how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
Atlantic City
Recap Marshall and Lily are now back together after Lily proposes to Marshall. After having sex on the kitchen floor (with a creative use of Mrs. Butterworth's), Marshall tells Lily of how his family had harsh words about her when she left for San Francisco and canceled the wedding plans. Lily is embarrassed to have a ceremony in front of Marshall's family, out of fear that they will judge her harshly, so they decide to elope to Atlantic City. They immediately go and find Robin at the news station, Ted at his architecture firm, and Barney at a salon getting a pedicure. After all five get a pedicure, they go to Atlantic City. Lily goes looking for a bouquet and sends Robin to find some clothes that don't make her look better than the bride. Barney, after finding Lily a veil, takes Marshall and Ted to a strip club for an 18-minute bachelor party. When they approach the receptionist at the casino's wedding chapel, they find that the waiting period for a New Jersey marriage license is two days. They go to the courthouse to find a judge who will waive the waiting period, and finally manage to get into a judge's chambers after staking out a bathroom. The judge, impressed by Marshall and Lily's committed, nine-year relationship, almost grants the waiver on the waiting period, but Barney reveals that Marshall and Lily broke up for six months, causing the judge to change his mind. Running out of options, Lily suggests that they get married in international waters where they don't need a marriage license. They find a boat captain willing to marry them, but he wants $5000 to perform the ceremony. Throughout the episode, Barney runs into a few Chinese men who he has brief but familiar conversations with, leaving the rest of the gang puzzled. He finally tells the group that he used to visit 'the AC' on a regular basis, but he developed a serious problem and stopped. Barney is sure he can win them the money. He enters a confusing Chinese game Xing Hai Shi Bu Xing ("行還是不行", Chinese for 'Deal or No Deal') that no one else understands. However, after watching the game in action Marshall catches on, and counsels Barney to win enough money to pay the boat captain. Marshall's advice proves sound when Barney wins the game and the gang gets the money. Marshall and Lily are in the middle of their wedding when they decide they want to (and have to) face Marshall's family. They call off the wedding, however, the captain accidentally marries them. They ask him to undo the marriage, and the event becomes the story of the time that Marshall and Lily were married for 12 seconds. The end scene shows Ted coming out of his room wearing Robin's bridesmaid shirt and Lily wonders if Robin is here and Marshall saying "man I hope so" Continuity *Lily brings up Marshall family's obsession with mayonnaise, as shown in and . *Marshall's uncanny ability to play games, as shown in , allows him to help Barney win. *When mentioning Marshall's proposal, Lily covers her eye, referring to how Marshall popped a cork into her eye after his proposal, forcing her to wear an eyepatch, the . *After their first proposal, Marshall and Lily had sex on the kitchen floor ( ). They repeated this act after their second proposal as well. *After coming back from their "18 minute bachelor party" at an unnamed strip club Marshall is seen holding what appears to be a fruity drink. His love for "girly" fruit drinks is revealed two episodes later in . *Barney's gambling addiction is shown for the first time. He demonstrates it again in , where it is also explained that it began when Marshall made a bet with Barney for a dollar over a field goal during the 2004 Superbowl. *Ted mentions having been promoted, a result of his actions in . Gallery Atlantic City 04.jpg Atlantic City 03.jpg Atlantic City 02.jpg Atlantic City 01.png Atlantic city - quickie wedding.png Memorable Quotes (Marshall and Lily are kissing, having just decided not to get married at that moment) Captain Steve: '''I now pronounce you husband and wife. '''Lily: What? We just said we don't want to get married. Captain Steve: '''Was that not right? I suppose I could unpronounce you. '''Marshall and Lily: (angrily) Unpronounce us, unpronounce us! 'Captain Steve: '''I unpronounce you husband and wife. '''Future Ted: '''And that's the story of the time Marshall and Lily were married for 12 seconds. Notes and Trivia Goofs and Errors *Barney is still carrying the glass at the Courthouse. Allusions and Outside References *Marshall and Lily use Mrs. Butterworth syrup in a "creative" way when they have sex on the kitchen floor. *Lily worries that Marshall's family will crack ''Runaway Bride jokes during their wedding. *The court office girl mentions the television series Candid Camera. *When they are waiting for a judge, the painting above them is John Trumbull's famous Declaration of Independence. *The name of Barney's complicated Chinese game, when translated to English, is Deal or No Deal. Deal or No Deal is a game show and, like the game Barney plays, involved contestants randomly guessing which attractive woman holds the item that will make them win the game. Music *Wedding March - Felix Mendelssohn *Sink to the Bottom - Fountains of Wayne Other Notes Guests *Richard Gant - Judge *Todd Stashwick - Steve *Kate Micucci - Registrar *Monique Edwards - Producer *Patricia Belcher - Receptionist Reception Staci Krause of gave the episode an 8.2 out of 10 stating that it was a "a very good episode and had some great moments", although it focused to heavily on Lily and Marshall. She enjoyed Barney's moments in the episode, saying that he "made a pedicure look manly" and also praised the Chinese game he played to win money. She also enjoyed Lily and Marshall's storyline, despite it being a bit too overdone, saying that it was "a fairly decent side track." However, she said that "by far the show-stopping moment of the episode was Robin's t-shirt," stating that it could be watched over and over again and still laugh. http://ign.com/articles/2007/04/03/how-i-met-your-mother-atlantic-city-review References External Links *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0885871/ Atlantic City] at the Internet Movie Database *[http://www.tv.com/show/how-i-met-your-mother/atlantic-city/episode/899406/summary.html Atlantic City] at TV.com Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Wedding episodes